Let's try this again
by Inkstains of azure
Summary: The Titans have just returned from Tokyo and Starfire and Robin want nothing more then to be together. Too bad people wont leave them alone. RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas break!! :)_

_listen to this!! At my novice swim meet i got 1st, 3rd, and another 3rd!! :O omg!! and at my LOSSA meet i got 2nd, 6th and 1st!!! :O OMG amazing!!!! and i didn't even die doing a flip turn in DUH DUH DUH THE DEATH END!!! -applause- thank you, thank you :)_

_I'm sorry i haven't written anything for a while :( i've been uber busy with swimming,work,tests and exams. ew exams :( this story is going to have two ,maybe three chapters and stay tuned for ABOUT TIME another story i will write after this one!! which i know know know you will loooove. i swear...maybe. _

_i cant remember what else i was going to say but i will be writing almosy everyday since __its WINTER BREAK! __okay WELL READ AND REVIEW!! Christmas is a time for giving :)_

_-Melvin tuggs on Inky's jeans-_

_Yes, Melvin?_

_Bobby says that you dont own the Teen Titans or Super Gulps, is that true?_

_Why yes, yes it is :) _

_(aww Melvin's so cute and BOBBY IS A BEAST!!)_

_P.S I revised this 'cause i noticed some mistakes. Don't worry i didn't change the actual story just grammer :)_

* * *

The T-ship landed on the Titans roof and the pods opened. Beastboy made a mad dash to the stairs. The others climbed out and smirked as they listen to the changeling running noisily down the steps. It had been a long trip back from Japan, you know and Cyborg had insisted no rest breaks.

"Man, I told him not to drink that Super Gulp." laughed Cyborg.

"And you thought he would listen?" asked Raven deadpanned.

"...Well, no. I guess not." The robotic teen paused looking out at the city and smiled. "You know what, I really missed this place."

Starfire flew into the sky, spinning with joy into the morning sun.

Robin smiled up at her.

"Indeed! I have been having the sickness of the home as well!" Starfire dropped down in front of her boyfriend, slipping her hand in his.

Robin intertwined their figures and the alien giggled.

"Robin, would you like to maybe venture to the park or possibly the movies?"She asked as her free hand shyly touched his bare arm and then cupped his cheek.

Robin smiled his slow-as-butter smile."Sure, Star." He murmured.

"Hey Rob, lend me a hand will yah?" called Cyborg as he unloaded luggage.

"Raven, can you help him?" the Boy Wonder asked absently still not looking away from the alien. He heard the roof door slam and he knew the sorceress had deserted him. Robin sighed.

"Okay Cy, I'll be there in a second," he called. "Maybe later, Star?" Robin asked the girl hopefully.

Starfire nodded and smiled as Robin turned his head to kiss her hand.

The boy ran to catch a bag that had dropped from Cyborg's overflowing arms. He flashed one more breathtaking smile at her before she closed the roof and made her way to her room.

_What to do until Robin's done?_

Starfire's door swished open and she heard a happy little squeal before Silkie flew into her arms.

"Oh my little bumgorf, I have missed you so!"

* * *

_FML._

_thats what the little Silkster is thinking. you know why? cause he used Star's bed for a litter box. uh huh... no not really._

_...i think a Super Gulp is from Juno...WHICH IS A AWESOME MOVIE!!_

_I will put on the next chapter tomorrow, promise :) right now i have a huge head ache and im listening to SWEET CAROLINE!!! HANDS TOUCHING HANDS!!!! REACHING OUT, TOUCHING ME!!! TOUCHING YOU!! (appropriately) SWEET CAROLINE! BAH BAH BAH!!!!_

_QUESTION(s)!!!  
1. There used to be these two stories on here a while ago...maybe years...and it was about Richard Grayson, Slade Wilson was his history teacher and Slade tried to rape Richard but then Bruce saved him. there was also a sequel where Richard and all the Titans got trapped in the school during a snow storm and they started to tell stories about their fears... yeah i cant find it. Does anyone remember it? It was really good. Thanks :)  
2. In the U.S.A what are the class placements for highschool? like in Canada we have Applied and Academic in grades 9 and 10. Then, in 11 and 12 there's college and university courses. I know the highest in the U.S is A.P but what are the others?? I have a American friend but she is very very very blonde and has no clue. Thanks :)_

_**REVIEW!!**_

**_INKSTAINS OF AZURE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Jude, :)_

_So well, here yah go, just like i promised :) i stayed home from work with a sore throat and wrote it._

_ I think i might have more chapters then i orginaly thought, so maybe 4 or 5. _

_Tomorrow im going christmas shopping with my friend so i might might might not write._

_ my wrist is super sore cause i smacked it off a table, it hurts to type :(_

_ I** still dont own shit, kay? Read and review, my dears**_

_P.S I revised this one too :)_

* * *

Robin knocked on Starfire's door. It had taken a while for him and Cyborg to unload all the bags and refuel the T-ship. The boy had volunteered to deliver the girl's bags to her, hoping that they could steal some time together.

"Greetings, Robin." Starfire opened the door and smiled. She knew he was going to show up at some point.

"Hey, Star," Robin held up the alien bags in his hands. "I brought you something."

Starfire stepped aside and let him in.

Robin set the bags down beside Silkie and patted the mutant on the head. "So, how about we go to the park?" he asked.

Starfire wound her arms around his neck and smirked."In a moment." She brushed her lips against his.

Robin laughed and grabbed her bare waist."Whatever, you say." He kissed her cheek.

Silkie gurgled happily behind them and waved his little legs around. Even the little mutant was happy for his kanorfka.

Robin moved his mouth to hers and kissed her shyly. He tipped his head to the side as he sighed in pleasure.

"Mmm, you taste _really_ good." The boy murmured.

Starfire smiled."As do you." She said as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Do we have to go the park? You know we_ could_ stay here and just do this." Robin lightly kissed her again.

They had only been a couple for a few days and were still a little shy in the touchy feely way, they were beginners after all. But they were eager to keep trying and it's not like they could do that in public.

"Perhaps." Star giggled, pulling him into another kiss.

Suddenly, they both gasped as the alarms began to go off around them. Starfire gave a little frustrated growl and Robin frowned.

"Of course, I guess we'll do another rain check, Star." He gently took her hand and led her into the hall.

Cyborg ran behind them and pushed them faster down the corridor. "C'mon you two, Mumbo's robbing the bank!" the older boy barked.

Robin leaned down to Starfire's ear, smirking. "Just take it out on Mumbo. That's what I'm going to do. "

* * *

_Dear Prudence,_

_Does anyone remember that scary ass bag Starfire had in the movie?? It ate her stuff. Yeah well, that's the one that Robin's holding._

_Right now i am chewing gum that my friend gave me for my birthday 6 months ago and listening to Blackbird from Across the Universe and watching the last episode of Lucky Star. My friends say im the pink haired one and i guess in alot of ways i am besides the scared of water thing which is the complete opposite for me. We loooove that show like we learned the dance one day when there was a tornado warning and we were stuck in my basement. We also ask random people how they eat their chocolate cornets :) yummm. _

_I love it how Silkie watching them and tottaly enjoying it. i didnt mean to write it like that but when i reread it i was like WHAT THE HECK and just left it. you know what he's just a perv, kay? :)_

_**REVIEW!!!!! or my stuffed hippo will eat you!! (hippos are very dangerous creatures) ;) **_

**_INK_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!!_**

_And what am i doing? Writing!!! Sorry that i didn't post this earlier but i went to my aunt's and i made a gingerbread house with my cousins and my bro. Yeah, we failed. We ended up just giving up and applauding as it caved in. Then, we would put it back together to watch it fall over again. It was very amusing. TOMBER! That's french for to fall :) I wrote MOSSING and FAIL on the side of the roof. Why? 'Cause i'm weird. :) Then my brother stole my cousins cells and texted everyone that she 'pooted' her pants and that she needed a operation to make her legs the same length...Yeah, my brother's a COOL 25 year old... -cough- _

_Umm, well this is the long awaited chapter. I worked hard on it? (questionmark?) Or at least i worked on it over a long period of time..._

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Starfire flew through the revolving doors of the bank and straight into a cloud of paper bills. Countless faces of presidents sailed past her eyes and collided with her stationary body. She heard the others gasp as they ran into the mayhem.

"Ouch!" Beastboy cried. "Paper cut!"

"Get over it, Grass stain." Cyborg shouted over the sound of the thousands of bills rustling and flying through the air. "...Hey, where's Mumbo?"

The team heard a strange cackling from above. They all slowly raised their heads to find Mumbo Jumbo floating, laughing manically as the money soared into his hat.

"Ah, Welcome home Titans!" Mumbo captured the last of the money with a flick of his wand and smiled down at them. "You've arrived just in time!"

"Yeah," chimed in Beastboy. "Just in time to kick your butt!"

"Titans go!"

Starfire let herself steal a glance at Robin as he charged forwards. He looked so focused, more focused then she felt. Starfire shook her head trying to make herself pay attention to the battle before her.

She watched as Raven threw her dark magic at the villain only for it to be thrown right back. Raven was knocked back into Cyborg and they both tumbled to the ground.

Starfire felt righteous fury as she watched her friends fall, her eyes began to glow green.

The alien knew the first thing they had to do was get the wand and hat away from the magician. She flew straight up and shot a starbolt at the outstretched top hat.

Mumbo gave a shrill scream as his hand was scorched and dropped the hat.

Starfire shot down and tried to catch it as it floated down. Now all she needed to do was get the wand away from him and they could take him down easy.

Suddenly, the hat stopped and sailed up, right past her. Starfire growled and darted up after it. It began to zig zag through the fights below her; Beastboy was in the shape of an eagle and was attacking a horde of doves, Cyborg and Robin were facing Mumbo himself while Raven was struggling with a never ending rope of scarves coming from the evil magician's sleeve.

Cyborg was thrown from his fight and watched as Starfire flew past him.

"Go, Star!" he cheered then his eye widened. "Oh, crap."

Out of now where, hat had halted and turned on its side. The brim stretched out and became a void.

Starfire was flying straight for it, she couldn't stop. She gasped. She really didn't want to venture into Mumbo's hat again, once was good.

Then, she felt something slam into her side and knock her away. Two arms caught her and she dropped swiftly to the ground. Starfire's startled eyes locked with Robin's as her chest heaved. He cradled her tightly to his chest, so protectively she swore he wasn't going to ever let go. Not that she would mind...

"Are you okay, Star?" he asked.

Starfire nodded and let her eyes slip to his lips.

Robin smirked. "Good. Now listen, this is what we're going to do." He dipped his head to her ear and began to whisper his plan.

Starfire grinned and Robin stood up to place her on her feet.

"Ready? Go!"

The pair raced off towards Mumbo. The hat had already returned to its owner and it rested upon the magicians head.

Starfire rose up and Robin called to Cyborg.

The robotic teen turned and saw his leader running towards him. He knew what he was supposed to do. Cyborg cupped his hands and Robin vaulted off of them.

Robin sprang up in front of Mumbo and threw a stun disk above the villain. The Boy Wonder dropped to a crouch and smiled.

Mumbo sneered down at the boy. "You missed-Oof!"

The flash went off right on top of him and he was blinded momentarily. In those precious seconds Starfire soared past and grabbed his hat while Beastboy broke away from his bird attackers and snatched the wand in his claws.

Mumbo blinked as his vision came back and stared down at his empty hand. "NO!"

Suddenly, black encased scarves wrapped around him and pulled to the ground. The rope covered his mouth and muffled his high pitched screams.

Raven dropped down beside the villain, calmly. "Okay, we're done. Can we go now?"

Starfire landed and turned the hat upside down. "Please, how do we retrieve the stolen money?"

Beastboy scoffed. "Leave it to me." He took the hat and tapped it with the wand then again. "What?! Why isn't this working?!"

Starfire tilted her head, watching her friend curiously.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Hey, man. I don't think you want to do that." The robotic teen cringed as his friend hit the hat harder and a pile of money fell out.

The changeling stood waist deep in the paper bills, laughing. "See, I told you I could do it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Bet it didn't turn out the way you planned." The girl used her magic to gather all the money into a bag and threw it at a police officer that had finally appeared on the scene. She looked pointedly at Cyborg. "Now?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Sure, c'mon everyone lets go back home!"

They started off towards the T-car but Robin took Starfire's hand and led her the other way.

"Do you want to go to the park now, while we still have the chance?" The boy smiled at her.

The alien felt her heart flutter. "Okay." She leaned into his arm as they began to walk to the R-cycle.

"Hey Cy," Robin called over his shoulder. "We're going to the park. Call if you need us."

"Whatever you say, man. See yah later!" The others drove off in the T-car.

The Boy Wonder passed his girlfriend a helmet and the couple mounted the motorcycle.

Starfire wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. She made a contented little noise as she nuzzled his shoulder.

Robin laughed and turned his head, his cheek touched hers. "Hold on tight." He whispered as he revved the engine and they sped off to the Jump city park.

* * *

_Yeah, yeah._

_I wrote this... then i went back and rewrote it cause i realised i forgot to make Starfire put on her helmet. BAD STARFIRE!! THAT'S ILLEGAL YOU KNOW! (well, in Canada at least) _

_YESH this chapter is longer!! i feel proud :) (no, not really)_

_Right now i am listening to TRUE COLOURS (Canadian spelling!! :P) a Glee cover :) and eating a leftover cookie...i didn't steal it from Santa, i swear!!_

_Well, i hope everyones holidays are filled with your favourite fanfictions and fanfiction updates...OH! and presents :D_

_**The cursor is blinking at me. It's telling me you guys need to REVIEW!!!!**_

_**INKSTAINS OF AZURE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*ducks and hides for cover*_

_I'm sorry I haven't updated this for a while but I hope it's worth the wait :)_

_This might be the last you see of me for at least a week 'cause I gotta go to Geography camp then it's off to LOSSA swimming championships. (I know I'm a nerd) _

_Not too much *mwah* *mwah* in this chapter cause they're in a public place and that's public indecency...which is illegal :)_

_I just finished watching Superman: Doomsday (which reminded me sooooo much of the Superman comics from the 90's, The Reign of Supermen!) and Batman and Superman, public enemies. (which had Starfire in it!!! She didn't talk though...just beat the crap out of 'em.)_

_Don't own Teen Titans, friggin' jealous of DC. :/_

_Read and review!_

* * *

Robin cut the engine as he pulled into a parking space. He felt Starfire give his waist a final squeeze before she got off, making him blush uncontrollably. The Boy Wonder demounted the motorcycle with one fluid movement and took his helmet off with another.

"Robin?"

He turned and saw Starfirehaving trouble with her own helmet. Robin gave a soft smile and caught her hands before she did something drastic, like ripping it off her head. He undid the chin strap easily and lifted the safety gear off.

Starfire smiled a thank you and ran her hands through her tangled hair.

Robin watched the sunlight bounce off the ruby locks until his girlfriend finally flipped her hair over her shoulder and reached for his hand. They both smiled at one another as their fingers intertwined.

"So, what do you want to do?" the boy asked as they began to slowly walk into the park.

"It is time for 'the lunch', is it not?"

Robin glanced up; the sun was indeed high in the sky. "So it is, are you hungry?"

Starfire nodded and pulled a face. "Oh yes, I did not consume 'the oatmeal for the going' Beastboy packed for breakfast on our voyage."

Robin laughed. "Yeah, I think those might've been out of date." He scanned the park around him and spotted a lone vendor. "Hey, do you want some ice cream?"

The girl beamed at him. "Yes, please. It is rather hot." She tucked a stay piece of hair behind her ear and Robin found that he couldn't stop staring at her. Starfire looked over and giggled, blushing again. "Robin?"

The Boy Wonder came to his senses. "Oh right, sorry. C'mon, Star."

They walked up the cart and the vendor looked down at the heroes connected hands then back up at their faces, looking a little too pleased.

"What can I do you for?" he asked.

Robin glanced at his girlfriend. "Star?"

"Cotton candy, please." She answered automatically.

_Cotton candy._

That made Robin smile. Starfire had started ordering that flavour whenever possible ever since he had taken her to the carnival and first introduced the sugary substance to her. He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand and he knew she was thinking about it too. "And I'll have cookie dough, thanks."

The man nodded and passed them two double scoops. "No need to pay. Your team saved this whole park from Jonny Rancid and his huge robot dog last month. That mutt almost squished my cart!"

Starfire beamed. "Thank you, kind iced cream man! We shall stop any other criminals that put your business in danger!"

Robin had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"I'll be counting on that. Have fun, kids!"

The Titan leader nodded his thanks as they began to walk to a quiet bench, away from the kids playing soccer and the dogs running free. The bench was small so they had to sit close, not that they were complaining or anything...

The couple licked their ice cream and held hands, the only they dared to do in such a public place.

Robin felt Starfire uncurl her fingers from between his and turn her palm so his hand was inside hers, their linked hands rested on their touching legs. He cast a sideways glance at her while he chewed on a piece of cookie dough. "So Star, do you miss Tokyo yet?"

Starfire smiled as she met his gaze. "Not terribly, but I do miss 'the blossoms of cherries'..." she trailed off as Robin began to trace shapes on the back of her hand.

"Well, you always have the ones you brought back."

The pair had spent a whole day searching for perfect flowers that had fallen off the Japanese trees and then Robin had taught her how to press them between the pages of a book.

Starfire started to nibble on her one. "I suppose...Robin, what did you return with as 'the souvenir'?"

He had gotten a few photos but that was it. The boy smiled cheekily. "I got you. That's enough for me."

Starfire blushed and giggled, letting her hair fall over her face. She tossed the last piece of her cone into grass and they watched a robin grab it before soaring back into the sky. Starfire's hand was still gently kneading his own through the glove.

Robin wanted nothing more than to take off the glove and feel her bare skin against his own but he knew that wasn't allowed, at least for him. But there was something that he could do...

The boy swallowed the last of his ice cream cone and looked to the princess. "Starfire?"

She turned her full attention to her boyfriend and he placed a hand on her arm. The girl's eyes widened as he swiftly took her lips with his. The kiss was much too quick for either of their liking, just a second of his lips pressed to hers. She didn't even have time to react.

Robin found a smile slowly forming on his face as Starfire looked up at him through long lashes.

She started to reach for his neck to pull him in for another kiss but a loud gasp broke their moment.

The couple whipped around to see a little girl clutching a soccer ball to her chest. The girl's jaw dropped and the ball slipped from her grip.

Robin looked rather annoyed as Starfire scooted away from him and stood up.

"Greetings, I am Starfire of Tamaran. What is your name?"

The girl seemed to finally snap out of it and she snatched up the ball, running back to her friends to tell them what she just witnessed, no doubt.

Robin sighed and pushed up from the bench. "Let's go, Star."

The alien's brow furrowed. "Robin, why? It was just one child."

The boy took her hand and began to lead her back to the R-cycle. "Yeah, but more will come and I rather wouldn't have an audience."

Starfire tightened her grip on his hand. "But-"

Robin cut her off with his lips. "Don't worry." He breathed. "We have the rest of the day... and I'll take the long way home." He finished with a smile knowing she would like any excuse to have her arms around his waist.

Starfire smiled back. "I think we have 'the deal'."

Robin laughed as she began to fly to the R-cycle, pulling him along.

* * *

_There it is. Happy now? :)_

_I wanted the hand holding thing to be a big deal for them and to sorta play with it. I think it's cute. ;)_

_Yeah, an audience would make things a bit awkward...heh heh _

_Umm, I wrote in the Cotton Candy for Star's ice cream 'cause that was my favourite when I was little and I thought it would be childlike and cute BUT THEN I remembered the carnival and I was like HELLADANK, I'm so smart! :D NERD! Look at me in with my smartness :)_

_Read and Review if you want more smartness ('cause I know I do)_

**_INKINATOR_ **

_P.S Now I shall spend the rest of the day_ _with my_ _SEEC paragraph, my gym homework and online comic books :)_


End file.
